1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a compact camera with an integral body grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact cameras have been proposed wherein the camera body has its height greater than its width, its depth less than its width, and a lowermost internal chamber which extends a substantial portion of the width and the depth for storing relatively heavy components such as batteries and an electric motor to concentrate the mass proximate the bottom of the camera body. When taking a picture, however, the photographer may find some difficulty in getting a firm grip on the camera body to avoid camera shake.